iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rona Farwynd
Rona Farwynd is the Lady of Lonely, and vassal to House Farwynd of Sealskin Point. She inherited her seat in 272AC with assistance from House Sunderly Biography In 256 AC Rona was born to Braddock and Roslyn Farwynd. Her father was an ironborn through and through so when he had a daughter he was of course disappointed, and set to work trying for another child. In 257 AC Rona's sister Arina was born, another girl. Braddock was furious and days later Roslyn's body was found thrown onto the rocks below Lonely Light. It was declared a suicide but everyone along the Iron Islands knew the truth. It took Braddock 4 years to find another wife as not many lords were willing to give their daughters, but eventually House Sunderly volunteered Kristin Sunderly whom the Farwynds had developed a relationship with after Rona's aunt Cimbre was married off to Yron Sunderly. Kristin was a kind woman and seemed to calm Braddock down for a time. This allowed Rona to have a childhood that was as normal as could be for a girl such as her. Rona loved the water as a child; she loved to swim, and she would come along on the whaling ships whenever possible. On one of these trips the ship was attacked by pirates. As Rona watched the men fight she immediately became fascinated. Rona took lessons in swordplay and traditional Ironborn axes from anyone who was willing to teach. She studied in secret and found a natural talent for swords. When Rona needed to get away from her father she went to the Beacon Tower, the ceremonial lighthouse built to ward away the deep ones. She loved to watch the blinding flame flickering in the pyre and its keepers work. Eventually Rona befriended Alon, the lighthouse keeper. The lighthouse keepers also served as priests and thus Alon taught her about the clergy of the drowned god and told her stories of the deep ones. She became enraptured with myths, other old gods, and mysticism in general. During this time Rona's second sister, Liyana was born in 267 AC. Once Rona was 14 her father decided that she needed suitors. Rona was already nearly as tall than most grown men by this time so the boys she didn't scare off she fought till they decided she wasn't worth it. She nearly caused a war when she bit 3 of a boy's fingers off. Rona's aggressive nature caused old rumors of the Farwynds being skinchangers to resurface and even worse for Braddock, that he had been cursed by a vengeful witch to only bear female heirs and that Rona was a witch herself. Though the suitors were put to a permanent end when it was discovered that Rona was infertile. Coupled with complete defeat at all battles he participated in during Durran's Defiance Braddock's reputation was tarnished, and he left to raid, pillage, and prove himself to the other houses of the Iron Islands. In this year that her father was gone, Rona finally had the chance to further study The Drowned God, sailing, and swordplay; she even had a sword forged for her: a bastard sword called Bonespike (named such because it's hilt was carved from whalebone engraved with runes of the old tongue). One year later, Braddock returned completely empty handed. He and his men had been utterly destroyed by everywhere they attempted to raid and the winds had never favored them. In a rage filled last effort for a male heir, Braddock raped Kristen until she became pregnant. Though most of the soldiers of Last Light had lost faith in Braddock there were still too many still loyal to him to successfully overthrow him. Rona gained the favor of Rolan, a high ranking member of the Lonely Light army who began to resent Braddock after his men were killed on the pilgrimage. Rona trained and strategized with the men loyal to her and with help from her aunt Cimbre and a small force of Sunderly soldiers, Braddock's men were cut down easily, Rona slew Braddock herself, and took his sealskin cloak, the symbol of the lordship of Lonely Light. It was decided that everyone else would be told that Braddock died in an accidental ship crash. After Rona assumed control of Lonely Light her third sister Elora was born but Kristin died in childbirth. In the years that followed, Rona expanded upon the whaling that was already common on Lonely Light. With the help of her more financially minded sister Arina, Lonely Light thrives by trading whale oil to the other Iron Islands and to the mainland. In addition to fishing, seal hunting, and a small amount of herding (mainly sheep) and farming, the people of Lonely Light live relatively comfortable lives for such an isolated island. Rona had a new ship of her own built, The Forlorn Hope, as part of the increase in whaling and trade. Over the years since then, Rona has become an expert sailor and amassed a undyingly loyal crew. Timeline Timeline: 256 AC: Rona is born in Lonely Light. 257 AC: Rona's sister Arina is born in Lonely Light. 257 AC: Roslyn Farwynd is found dead. 261 AC: Braddock Farwynd marries Kristen Sunderly. 267 AC: Rona's half sister Liyana is born in Lonely Light. 270 AC: Rona is discovered to be infertile. 271 AC: Braddock Leaves on a year long pilgrimage. 272 AC: Rona overthrows her father and assumes control of Lonely Light with the help of house Sunderly. 272 AC: Rona's half sister Elora is born in Lonely Light. 274 AC: The Forlorn Hope is built. NPCs Arina Farwynd: Sister, Advisor, and Steward of Lonely Light (Magnate) Liyana Farwynd: Half-Sister (Courtly) Elora Farwynd: Half-Sister, Ward of House Sunderly (Towering) Alon of the Beacontower: Drowned Man and Keeper of the Beacontower (Altruist, Old Age) Rolan Rockheart: Master at Arms (Martially Adept) Myna: “The Iron Whore” Captain of The Salt Wife (Authoritative) Ancel Starwatcher: First Mate of the Forlorn Hope (Navigator) Category:Ironborn